This invention relates to printers and more particularly to a clutch mechanism for selectively coupling the platen shaft and driving mechanism to a driving power source and to index the shaft manually. Printers have a platen which is mounted rotatably on the printer frame and a driving source such as a stepping motor.
During normal printing, the platen is advanced line-by-line by the driving source.
During the manual indexing, the platen is advanced by hand, the platen and the driving source being disconnected.
Various attempts have been made to provide suitable platen clutch mechanisms for printers.